Super Avante
- VS= }} |-| Color SP= - Black SP= }} |-| RS= } |no. = Regular releases 18046 18055 (VS Chassis) 18065 (RS) Limited edition 94639 (White SP) 92248 (Ifrit Yellow) 92249 (Ifrit Black) 92250 (Ifrit Blue) 92251 (Ifrit Red) 92275 (Legend Style Silver) 92276 (Legend Style Gold) 92306 (Tamiya Korea 20th) 95078 (Black SP) 92353 (Legend Style Next Blue-plated) 92354 (Legend Style Next Black-plated) 95291 (Black SP wt. carbon wheels) 95351 (Asia Challenge 2017) |series = Racing Mini 4WD|chassis = Type-5 Chassis VS Chassis (VS Chassis/White SP/Ifrit/Legend Style/Black SP/Legend Style Next/Tamiya Korea 20th) Super-II Chassis (RS/Asia Challenge 2017)|rel = Regular releases February 28, 1995 March 12, 2003 (VS Chassis) December 17, 2011 (RS) Limited edition 2010 (White SP) 2013 (Ifrit) 2014 (Legend Style) 2015 (Tamiya Korea 20th) 2016 (Black SP/Legend Style Next) July 2017 (Asia Challenge 2017) |In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|Owner = Dr.Tsuchiya (Owner) and Tesshin Okada (Maker) (Original) Shun Daichi (RS variant, Let's & Go! Tsubasa)}} The Super Avante is a Mini 4WD car released on February 28, 1995 by Tamiya. It is one of the variants of the Avante Jr.. It was featured in the manga and anime Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! where it was made by Tesshin Okada, and was kept by Dr.Tsuchiya. It was the prototype and the base of the Saber machines the Seiba brothers own. The RS variant was also used by Shun Daichi in ''Let's & Go! Tsubasa: Next Racers Legend''. General info The bodyshell of the Super Avante is similar to that of the original Avante Jr., but with major differences. The front absorber props have been replaced by a pair of fins and air-ducts for cooling the motor while running. Super Avante, VS, White Special and RS The bodyshell of the original Super Avante, the VS variant, the White Special variant and the RS variant, were molded in white, with two tones of blue mix onto it. Instead of the Type-2 Chassis of the original Avante, the original Super Avante comes with the Type-5 Chassis molded in dark green. VS and White Special were equipped with VS Chassis molded in black and white respectively, while the RS variant was equipped with the blue Super-II Chassis with cyan A parts. Both variants comes equipped with Avante-type slick tires and large-diameter 6-spoke Teardrop-type wheels, with the original Super Avante and VS variant being equipped with the red wheels and black tires, the White Special variant being equipped with white wheels and tires and the RS variant being equipped with silver-plated wheels and lightsalmon tires. Black Special and Tamiya Korea 20th Anniversary Special Both the Black Special and Tamiya Korea 20th Anniversary Special featuring the black bodyshells with different body decals design and metallic blue canopy. Both variants comes equipped with the blue-plated, large-diameter 5-spoke lightweight narrow wheels paired with pale yellow hard arched tires. A variant of the Black Special, which was released on October 1st, 2016, also comes with the carbon lightweight wheels in addition to the blue-plated wheels.. Asia Challenge 2017 Special The Indonesia-limited Asia Challenge 2017 Special variant features the red body color, with holo-like highlight, orange and black stripes on it. It was equipped with the gun metal, small diameter low-profile Y-spoke wheels paired with red tires. The chassis frame and A parts were molded in white and red respectively. In anime and manga Let's & Go! Shortly after the Seiba brothers got out of the virtual racing simlutator cockpits, they found out that someone has been broken into Dr.Tsuchiya's lab and stole something: the Super Avante. In the end, they retrieved the Super Avante despite it being damaged; losing a front right wheel and the front right bumper parts. In the anime version, it was two armed goons hired by Dr. Ogami who stole the Super Avante, while in the manga, it was someone from an undisclosed rival corporation. Technical info Length: 132 mm (Normal), 145 mm (White Special), 150 mm (RS) Width: 86 mm (Normal), 90 mm (White Special), 97 mm (RS) Height: 48 mm (Normal/White Special/RS) Chassis: Type-5 Chassis (Normal), VS Chassis (White Special), Super-II Chassis (RS) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Normal), 4:1 (White Special), 4.2:1 (RS) Gallery Boxarts SuperAvanteBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Super Avante. SuperAvanteWhiteSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Super Avante White Special. SuperAvanteRSBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Super Avante RS. SuperAvanteIfritBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Ifrit. SuperAvanteBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Black Special. SuperAvanteBlackSPwtCbnWhlBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Black Special (with Carbon wheels). Avante RS Asia.jpg|Boxart of Avante RS Asia Challenge 2017 Special Trivia * The Super Avante, along with Avante X and Avante Mk.III, are the only Avante Mini 4WD cars without a radio control counterparts. * The Super Avante was initially created for Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!, hence the lack of a radio control counterpart; however, later re-releases omit the Let's & Go! fact; the sticker packet in the RS version also omitted the KOSHITA/SHOGAKUKAN copyright. * The Super Avante is the only car that has multiple SK Japan special re-release, dubbed Ifrit (available in 4 colors), Legend Style (available in 2 colors) and Legend Style Next (available in 2 colors). Both versions use VS Chassis, so does a special edition of the car celebrating the 20th anniversary of the Korean branch of Tamiya. See also Avante Series * Avante Jr. * Avante 2001 Jr. * Avante Mk.II * Avante X * Avante Mk.III * Aero Avante Cars from Let's & Go! * Sonic Saber * Magnum Saber * Proto-Saber JB External links Tamiya Japan * Super Avante on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Super Avante (VS Chassis) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Super Avante White Special on Tamiya official website * Super Avante RS on Tamiya official website * Super Avante Black Special on Tamiya official website * Super Avante Black Special (With carbon wheels) on Tamiya official website (Japanese) Tamiya America * Super Avante RS on Tamiya America official website * Super Avante Asia Challenge 2017 Special on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Super Avante Ifrit on Charatoru official website (Japanese) * Super Avante Legend Style on Charatoru official website (Japanese) * Super Avante Legend Style Next on Charatoru offcial website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars